yugiohfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
The Weather
* ''AVISO: qualquer tradução desta página foi realizada de maneira automática via Google Tradutor e pode apresentar erros (exceto a Lista de Decks e/ou Cards Recomendados e o nome do Arquétipo em Português, caso exista).'' * O conteúdo em inglês será mantido como base, até que alguma tradução seja realizada. "do Clima" em português. "The Weather" ( Tenki) is an archetype of Fairy monsters, introduced in Deck Build Pack: Spirit Warriors and its TCG counterpart Spirit Warriors. All of its Main Deck members are Level 3 monsters, except for the Level 6 "The Weather Painter Aurora". Design Aparência "The Weather" monsters are designed after various weather phenomena, combined with elements of artist's routines such as drawing, painting and coloring, with each monster wielding various tools associated with those aforementioned routines. Their respective "The Weather … Canvas" Spells/Traps depict each of them in the process of creating the effects of the weather they're associated with. Etimologia "The Weather" cards are named after weather phenomenons. Membros Deck Principal Deck Extra Estilo De Jogo The archetype's main playing style revolves around using the "The Weather … Canvas" Continuous Spells/Traps to grant additional effects to the "The Weather" Main Deck monsters, according to their position on the Main Monster Zones. Those effects are activated by banishing themselves, and if they do so, they can be Special Summoned back during the next Standby Phase. Most of their monsters also has the capability to place more "The Weather … Canvas" Spells/Traps on the field, from various places. Because of this, careful consideration, planning ahead and advanced strategical moves are extremely important in order to maximize each of the card's output and adapt at almost every situation. All of the effects granted by their Spells/Traps are Quick Effects, making them effectively be able to dodge almost all targeting and destruction effects. "The Weather Painter Aurora", in turn, also protects their Spells/Traps from being targeted or destroyed, rendering almost any attempts of targeting and destroying them useless. This trait also makes them a bit resistant against most common negation effects. Some of their monsters like "The Weather Painter Thunder" and "The Weather Painter Sun" can also use any Continuous Spell/Trap for their effects, thus they also have synergy with floodgate and lockdown cards like "Anti-Spell Fragrance" or "Skill Drain". "The Weather Painter Cloud" can also helps recovering their Spell/Traps from the Graveyard, allowing them to use cards like "Magic Planter" and turn it into more advantage instead of an even trade. Cards Recomendados Monstros de Efeito * The Weather Painter Aurora * The Weather Painter Cloud * The Weather Painter Rain * The Weather Painter Snow * The Weather Painter Sun * The Weather Painter Thunder * Hecatrice * Herald of Green Light * Herald of Purple Light * Droll & Lock Bird * Metaltron XII, the True Dracombatant * Master Peace, the True Dracoslaying King * Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder Monstros Reguladores * Herald of Orange Light * Ghost Reaper & Winter Cherries * Ash Blossom & Joyous Spring Monstros de Fusão * The Last Warrior from Another Planet (with "Metaltron XII") * Naturia Exterio (with "Metaltron XII") Monstros Sincro * Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon (with "Metaltron XII") Monstros Xyz * The Phantom Knights of Break Sword * Super Quantal Mech Beast Grampulse * Leviair the Sea Dragon * Number 30: Acid Golem of Destruction Monstros Link * The Weather Painter Rainbow * Proxy Dragon * Akashic Magician * Decode Talker * Firewall Dragon * Topologic Bomber Dragon Magias * The Weather Cloudy Canvas * The Weather Rainy Canvas * The Weather Snowy Canvas * The Weather Sunny Canvas * Inferno Reckless Summon * Magic Planter * Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen * Legacy of the Duelist Armadilhas * The Weather Auroral Canvas * The Weather Thundery Canvas * Call of the Haunted * Powerful Rebirth * Back to the Front * Miraculous Descent * Rivalry of Warlords * Anti-Spell Fragrance * Skill Drain * Storming Mirror Force * Drowning Mirror Force Fraquezas Due to the reliance on banishing themselves as cost for their effects, "The Weather" Decks are vulnerable to cards like "Imperial Iron Wall" or "Artifact Lancea". "Gozen Match" can also cripple their ability to Summon more monsters onto the field, forcing them to rely on just one monster to maintain their position. Despite their heavy reliance on banishing, they're also susceptible to banishment themselves. Mass-banishing effect of cards like those of "Arkbrave Dragon" is especially the most dangerous, rendering cards like "The Weather Painter Cloud" useless, with "The Weather Painter Aurora" unable to stop it. Banishing also put their monsters out of reach from "The Weather Sunny Canvas", while "The Weather Painter Sun" unable to revive himself. Much like other boss monsters in the game, cards like "Solemn Warning" and "Black Horn of Heaven" can stop the Summoning of "Rainbow", while the "Kaijus" can effortlessly remove her from the field (assuming the Main Monster Zones aren't full). Trivia * This archetype can be considered as an antithesis to the "Magical Musket" archetype, in many ways: ** "Magical Musket" focuses on using their Spell/Traps to fuel their monster effects, while this archetype uses their monsters to fuel their Spell/Traps, instead. ** "Magical Musket" has 2 Spells and 4 Traps, while this archetype has 4 Spells and 2 Traps. ** "Magical Musket" are all Fiend, while this archetype is all Fairy. ** "Magical Musket Mastermind Zakiel" is a Main Deck monster, while "The Weather Painter Rainbow" is an Extra Deck monster. ** "Magical Musket - Fiendish Deal" protects "Magical Musket" monsters, while "The Weather Painter Aurora" protects this archetype's Spells/Traps. ** Both debuts in Deck Build Pack: Spirit Warriors, and both are column-based archetypes. Categoria:Arquétipos